Asad Ahmed Khan
'Asad Ahmed Khan '''portrayed by Karan Singh Grover is the lead male protagonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai. Name ''Asad ''means "lion" or "courageous" or "brave", having its origins in Arabic. ''Ahmed means "highly praised", an evolution from its original meaning "one who constantly thanks God". Khan is a Turkish or Mongol title used by Muslim families belonging to traditionally warrior clans, signifying his high social status in the society. Family Background Asad is the first born child of Rashid Ahmed Khan through his first wife Dilshad Ahmed Khan. He is the elder brother of Najma Ahmed Khan as well as the elder half-brother of Ayaan Ahmed Khan, Nikkhat Ahmed Khan and Nuzzhat Ahmed Khan, thus the eldest of the Khan siblings. He is also the step-son of Shireen Ahmed Khan and the first grandson/grandchild of Badi Bi. He is also the fiance and lover of Zoya Farooqui. Education and Career Asad is an architect as well as a successful and wealthy business tycoon as the sole owner of Dilshad constructions. As a child and teenager, he was mentioned to be an academically brilliant and hard-working like Najma. Physical appearance Asad physically resembles his father and brother having a good physique, a clear complexion, a good height, not-so-well defined but shapely eyebrows, leaf-shaped eyes and a sharp nose. Like Rashid and unlike Ayaan, he has a well-defined square jawline. As a child, Asad was described to be chubby. He is a regular gymmer and has six pack abs (which partially attracted Zoya's attention to him, becoming a main point of her admiration of his physique) and a well toned muscular body. He is currently 27 years old. Asad is usually clean-shaven but sometimes appears with a stubble or a short beard. Wardrobe Asad usually wears western three-piece suits as office wear, full-sleeved shirts with formal trousers or jeans, sometimes coupled with casual blazers as casual wear and white coloured kurta-pyjamas as night wear. On special occasions, he is seen in sherwanis, kurtas, pyjamas, jodhpuris, etc. Personality Asad is restrained, well mannered, thoughtful and very polite. Asad is an introvert but is sensitive towards people's needs. He is mistaken to be arrogant sometime because of his grave expression on his face. He is a workaholic. Like Zoya, Asad too has abandonment issues stemming from the fact that his father had deserted his family when he was still a child. He hopes to make his father suffer by making him realize that he had committed a big mistake by leaving his mother and his family in childhood. Asad has a close attachment with his family. His younger brother, Ayaan and his mother are the only two people who know about his embedded angst against his father, but they mostly keep it under wraps. Trivia #Asad is a good singer and guitarist. #Asad is allergic to peanuts. #When too furious at something, Asad resorts to praticing boxing with his punching bag. #Asad has several nicknames given to him by Zoya: Mr. Khan, Jahanpanah, Jahanpanah Six Packs, Mr. Six Pack Abs, Mr. Akdu Ahmed Khan, Mr. Vampire Ahmed Khan, Mr. Idea-chor Ahmed Khan, etc.. #He is nicknamed Mukka Ahmed Khan by Ayaan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters